Watching
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Future Fic Sitting in the back of the quaint little chapel, he watched her walk down the aisle into the arms of another [JackSam]
1. Watching

**_Watching_**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Nothing really, season 7 and 8 maybe. It's a future fic.  
Ship: Jack and Sam Summary: Sitting in the back of the quaint little chapel, he watched her walk down the aisle into the arms of another.  
Distribution: If you want it, let me know.  
Disclaimer: Yeah, ok you all know the drill. I don't own the characters… unfortunate as it is. If I did, I'd be incredibly rich right now and I would have written lots and lots of fluffy moments between Jack and Sam into the show. 

_O O O_

Sitting in the back of the quaint little chapel, he watches. The people around him chat to each other, they smile and laugh, they talk in awe of the beauty that surrounds them. And he watches. White lilies. The chapel is covered in white lilies. He never knew they were her favourite flower. But he does. The man at the end of the aisle. He watches him. He's smiling and joking with his groomsmen. He's not even nervous. But then, he knows the truth. She's amazing. She's the best, they don't come any better, and he knows. He's happy… but then, she loves him…

He didn't think this day would arrive so soon, if ever at all. He'd always hoped it wouldn't. This morning when he opened the paper and saw the announcements he'd died inside. She was marrying him, she'd never even told him, and she was gone.

The music starts and his back stiffens. All the guests will turn towards the back of the chapel and they would see him. He stands with them, and turns, his head down as the bridesmaids start down the aisle. He can hear the women in attendance gushing as they seem to float down the aisle. He sees everything in slow motion, but he continues to watch. He watches as the woman he loves walks down the aisle, escorted by the general.

She doesn't see him, doesn't even know he's there. Her eyes, her focus are completely trained on the man waiting at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. She smiles brightly, a smile he's never seen her wear before. It's radiant and beautiful, and it's for him only.

She's marrying the wrong man. She's supposed to be marrying him. He watches and he wonders if she ever loved him at all. But he fears the answer more than he fears the question. She never smiled at him like that, her attention never focused solely on him like that. Like the world disappeared and there was only him. The pain builds inside him. It hurts more than he thinks he can bear…

And then, she reaches him, she reaches the end of the aisle and he takes her hand. Her fingers wind around his in a gesture of love he doesn't think anyone else has even noticed. He watches them and he knows he can't stay.

He can't stay there and watch her do this. He doesn't even know what possessed him to come in the first place, some sadistic place deep inside him obviously guiding him here on this day. The congregation sits as the minister begins, but he turns for the door, completely unnoticed by the people in attendance.

When he reaches the door, he pauses. Something inside him won't let him leave. Not until he knows this is real, that this isn't some horrible dream. That she is really in there, marrying another man. And then he listens…

Her voice…

"I, Samantha Carter, take you, Jonathon O'Neill to be my husband."

Finally his feet can carry him. He runs from the chapel. From her voice echoing the vow in his head. From them. From the future they'd never have together… but she would, with Jack. The pain is too much.

He never stood a chance. She'd loved O'Neill when he met her, and she'd loved him while they were together. She'd loved him her whole life and never stopped. He was everything in her eyes. He was her hero. He never stood a chance. He was just a simple cop from Denver… O'Neill was a hero, and he had her heart.

The End…


	2. Watching Him, Watch Me

**_Watching him, Watch Me_**

Rating: PG

Ship: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: I don't. Nothing really. Just basic knowledge of the show and season 8

Summary: He knows he's there, watching them. Future fic. Companion to Watching.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words.

_A/N: To everyone who reviewed thank you. And to SamandJackForever who demanded another chapter. To Froggy0319, stay turned for the wedding told through Sam's persepctive._

* * *

He's watching me. I know he's here. I can feel his eyes on me. She didn't tell him. Tell him about today. I don't blame her. I never thought we'd have to deal with him again. I know she loved him once, and I should be supportive, but the bigger part of me just wants him gone. I'm jealous. I know it. I'm jealous of him still. That he was able to be with her when I wasn't. That she loved him at all. She told me once that she'd never loved him like she loves me. I believe her, but the thought of him still kills me.

Why is he here? Probably for the same reason I would be. To see for himself that it's real. That it isn't some horrible nightmare. That he really did lose her. I know how he feels. It was how I felt whenever he was mentioned.

Is he looking around the room at the faces and flowers? She told me once that he always bought her roses when she really loved lilies. Is he looking at them and realising that he never really knew her at all? Does he realise now that it never would have worked between them? Has the pain of losing her subsided enough to see the truth?

No. It couldn't have. I could never live without her. Especially now that I've lived with her in every aspect of my life. Now that I know what it's like to have her as mine.

But then, the music starts. Cassie and the other bridesmaids make their way down the aisle. And then she's there. George is escorting her down the aisle, and he's forgotten in the blue of her eyes and the brightness of the smile she reserves for me and me alone.

Who ever would have thought that Jack O'Neill would become a romantic? I did. As soon as I met Samantha Carter. As soon as she looked at me with those hypnotic eyes and smiled that beautiful bright smile, I knew. I would go to the ends of the universe for this woman. And she'd follow me there, just to bring me back.

TBC...

I'm a review junky... Feed my habit?


	3. Watched

**_Watched._**

Rating: PG

Ship: Jack/Sam

Summary: He's watching her and she's glowing. Sam POV

Disclaimer: I only own my words. sigh

_Author's Note: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much. This was originally meant to only be a one parter but due to the great response, I felt I should expand it. I just hope the two extra parts aren't too much. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

_

It took a long time to get to this point. A lot of pain and a lot of sacrifice. But I wouldn't trade one minute of it. It made him who he is. It made me who I am. The person he looks at with such love. There were lonely nights and lonely days, but one look from him and the loneliness faded away. How can anyone feel alone when someone, just one person in this big world, looks at you the way Jack looks at me?

Hammond is standing beside me, the music starting up and drifting back to us. Cassie and the girls are stepping out. It won't be long now.

I feel his eyes before I even see him. And he's watching me.

I've become accustomed to the privilege of having his eyes focused solely on me. His penetrating gaze sending shivers down my spine, even now, after so long. He still evokes the same reaction.

There is so much truth in his eyes. He can never hide there. We spent years having silent conversations just by looking in each others eyes. Saying the things we were never able to say. His eyes, telling me he loved me everyday, when his words couldn't.

I've waited so long for this. For him. My whole life. My whole life I've waited for him. For the promise of him. The part of my heart I couldn't identify until I met him and I knew. That part of my heart was him. I'd been waiting for it to awaken. And just as promised, his love awakened me. Like the gentle kiss that awakened sleeping beauty. His love entered my life, my heart and changed me. Loving him changed me.

He's watching me. His eyes locking with mine and his gaze is so powerful, so deep, I fear I would fall if it weren't for the man beside me. He's watching me, and the world could cease to exist around me, but I would never know. I'm locked in the depth of his eyes, in the depth of his love and the strength, the comfort of his embrace.

The End...?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, please keep it up.  
My name's ally and I'm a review-aholic.  
:)


	4. Observance

**_Observance_**

Rating: PG

Ship: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: None really. A future fic. Basic knowledge of the show and season 8.

Description: They'd both known he was hurt, but they'd never be sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words and this little fic.

_Author's Note: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm eternally grateful and I really appreciate your kind words. Really, it means more than you'll ever know. Thank you. I wrote this especially for all the reviewers. This fic was originally a 1 shot fic. But everyone kept asking for more, so I put my little mind into gear and popped these out. So this is for all of you Jack and Sam fans who would love to see this happen for our favourite officers. :)_

* * *

They sat in comfortable silence, their eyes locked, as the car drove them away from the chapel and toward their reception. They were married. Finally, after all this time and everything they'd been through, everything they put each other through, they were married.

"He was there" Jack said suddenly, breaking the silence but never drawing his eyes from hers.

"I know. I saw him as he left the chapel." She answered softly. Her eyes flashed and Jack saw the apology in them. She felt it was her fault.

"I'm not sorry." He whispered, his hand coming up to caress her face gently. Sure, Jack was sorry the poor guy got his heart ripped out. He never wanted to cause the man any pain. But he was not sorry that Pete lost Carter. Hell no. He was not sorry that she loved him the whole time she was with Pete. He was not sorry that she loved him and him alone. He was not sorry that he loved her in return. And he was not sorry that she was his wife, no matter how much pain it caused Shanahan.

"Neither am I." She whispered as she turned her face into his caress, dropping a soft kiss on his palm. It had always been Jack. There was no one else in the world for her. She was sorry that it took hurting Pete to see that, without a doubt. But she would never be sorry for loving him. Loving him made her strong. Loving him felt right. And loving him was magic.

The End…


End file.
